Enchanting Aikatsu
Enchanting Aikatsu is a fan series created by LilithAkiye Plot Alice is a simple young girl who has always been fascinated by alchemy. As a child, she would pretend to synthesise items and would draw circles on the ground in chalk. In her spare time, she would watch the idols on television and is a huge fan of Kanzaki Mizuki, who she found to be the most magical of all the idols. Alice was encouraged by her mother to go and take the entrance exam to attend Starlight Academy. Though Alice was nervous, she quickly made a friend at the entrance exam who was also nervous. The girls name was Kira. They both helped each other to gain confidence so that they could pass the entrance exam and, miraculously, they both made it; but it's only the beginning, and soon these girls will learn to become the amazing idols they dreamed to be. The theme of the year is 'Enchantment' - a theme that has each brand choose a certain fictional character and makes coords based off of this theme. For example, Joker Dream chooses to use Alchemy and Alchemists as their theme. In addition to the main theme, there are sub themes. A few of the sub themes are astronomy/constellations, fruit, sweets and flowers. This is to help the brand designers come up with themes. Episodes List of Enchanting Aikatsu Episodes Characters Main Idols Alice Kisaki (Kisaki Arisu) - Alice is the main character of the series. Alice grew up wanting both to be an idol and an alchemist. Her mother tried to encourage becoming an idol, not convinced alchemy could be a real thing. She managed to pass the entrance exam thanks to her new friend, Kira. She is fun and positive, and her favourite brand is Joker Dream. Kira Shizuki (Shizuki Kira) - Kira is the best friend of Alice throughout the series. Kira is quiet and shy, finding it difficult to make friends. She prefers to hide away rather than face her problems. She is a huge fan of idols and always dreamed of becoming one despite her shyness. She was able to pass the entrance exam thanks to Alice. She is quiet but determined and her favourite brand is Sky Quill. Ringo Mashiro (Mashiro Ringo) - Ringo is a rival and friend of Alice's. Ringo grew up wanting to be an actress and an idol, practicing all her life to sing and act. After managing to pass the entrance exam, she became very competitive. Alice helped her ease up and enjoy what she was doing instead of focusing on winning. She is determined and highly motivated and her favourite brand is Crafty Crystal. Supporting Idols WIP Supporting Characters Orihime Mitsuishi (光石織姫 Mitsuishi Orihime) - Orihime is the headmistress of Starlight Academy. She was once apart of the unit 'Masquerade' which is commonly known as the legendary idol unit. She's kind but stern, and likes to keep her cool. She also enjoys watching over her idols Johnny Bepp (ジョニー別府) - Johnny is the dance instructor and choreographer at Starlight Academy. He's a lively and dramatic person, but is also humble and wise. He often uses english words and phrases which often get lost in translation. Fanseries Brands Joker Dream A pop type brand revealed in Episode 3, its top designer is (TBA). Joker Dream is a brand that focuses on the suits in a regular deck of cards and it's coords have medieval themes. In the Enchantment System, this brand focuses on Alchemists. Sky Quill A cute type brand revealed in Episode 2, its top designer is (TBA). Sky Quill is a brand that focuses on dream-like scenes, with whimsical themes. In the Enchantment System, this brand focuses on Fairies and Pixies. Crafty Crystal A cool type brand revealed in Episode 10, its top designer is (TBA). Crafty Crystal is a brand that focuses on gems and futuristic themes. In the Enchantment System, this brand focuses on Witches. Items ;Aikatsu Cards (アイカツ!カード Aikatsu Kādo?) Aikatsu Cards are cards that contain digitised clothes which are worn by idols during performances and auditions. They are divided into four categories: Tops, Bottoms, Shoes and Accessories, with some cards, such as one piece dresses, eliminating the need for others. The clothes come from various types of brands and have varying degrees of rarity. Although most clothes come in specific coordinations, the idols are also able to mix and match different cards to find a good combination. ;Aikatsu System (アイカツシステム Aikatsu Shisutemu?) The system in which Aikatsu Cards are utilised. When performing in an audition or performance, idols step through a dressing room, which requires them to insert their student pass and choice of Aikatsu Cards, where they put on their selected clothes. The stage they walk on is largely digitised, providing various holographic displays and special effects during the performance and allowing people to participate in the audience via online streaming. The system reads the emotions of spectators, along with the online spectators, to rate each idols performance, which determines their success during auditions. ;Aikatsu Phone (アイカツフォン Aikatsu Fon?) A handheld phone issued to each student of Starlight Academy. As well as providing various smartphone functions, such as calls, maps and a social network service, the Aikatsu Phone allows students to schedule and apply for auditions, as well as store and utilise their Aikatsu Cards for various purposes, such as holographically trying out coords. There are also a set of lights that are lit up when a student achieves a symbol pertaining to a certain idol quality. Appeals WIP Category:Aikatsu Fanseries Category:Fan series Category:Fan Anime Category:Lilithakiye Category:Enchanting Aikatsu